


Bend Me, Break Me

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Aggressive behaviour, Fai is a BAMF, Kurogane's Competency Kink, Language Barrier, M/M, Six Months of UST, Slap Slap Kiss, Unresolved Sexual Tension, yama arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Fai laughs with bloody teeth and black, black eyes — it’s the kind of laugh that has bones in it, sharp and splintered, and the sweep of a pink tongue over a cut and bleeding lip drives a spike of heat through Kurogane’s gut just as easily as the toss of Fai’s chin and the sweep of blonde hair.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Bend Me, Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill. The prompt was 'Kurogane/Fai + Yama + "push"'.

“You _fucking_ idiot,” snarls Kurogane, and the blades of the wizard’s bony shoulders offer no resistance to the fierce curl of his hands, to the violent shove that slams a thin body against the wall of the barracks.

Fai laughs with bloody teeth and black, black eyes — it’s the kind of laugh that has bones in it, sharp and splintered, and the sweep of a pink tongue over a cut and bleeding lip drives a spike of heat through Kurogane’s gut just as easily as the toss of Fai’s chin and the sweep of blonde hair dragging floss-like over brickwork.

It’s not that he hadn’t _known_ Fai could fight — even in Outo, when he’d seemed like he damn well wanted to die, the bastard had still struck like a viper with those darts of his; if he’d had a real weapon, and not just a child’s toy, he’d have been a whole fucking sight more deadly back-to-back with Kurogane in battle, and never mind that the demons hadn’t even been real in the first place.

Deadly in battle like he is now, with that bow and a killer’s smile: faint and terrifying and far too fucking attractive for Kurogane’s liking.

Like the wizard had been not even half a candlemark ago, breaking the arm of the gung-ho piece of shit that had thought foreign and mute had meant an easy target on a walk back from the mess hall, jumping them both outside and attempting a mugging for the small coin and scrip every soldier in Yasha’s army was paid with.

The wizard had moved like quicksilver, like _lightning_ — a blur of movement that swept said dead man walking off his feet in one calculated blow, the clean sickly _crack!!_ of snapping bone as a single-wrist lock had twisted the drunken fool into an agonised knot, Fai breaking his arm with the cool detachment of a bone-setter at work.

Shit, it had been a thing of _beauty_ to see the wizard standing over his screaming prey like a king conquering; enough that Kurogane had felt lightheaded from the rush of blood down to the heat that throbbed in his belly like a snake twisting in on itself.

“You _beautiful_ , dangerous, fucking _idiot_ ,” hisses Kurogane, unable to help himself; his hands tighten and Fai looks up with bared teeth and the kind of snarl that twists his pretty face into something ferocious. Kurogane wants to kiss him. Kurogane wants to bite the sneer from those soft, bloody lips — wants to fuck Fai through the brickwork and then let the bastard return the favour alone in their bunk, see if that spark in black eyes really is a hot as it looks.

Maybe Fai can see it on his face, or maybe he really does have a death wish, because Fai arches up against Kurogane’s grip on his shoulders, purring something silken in that lilting, husky voice. Maybe it’s a come-on or maybe it’s an invitation to go fuck himself, but either way Kurogane can’t help the growl that escapes him when he shoves Fai back harder and closes his teeth over that bloody bottom lip with nothing like gentleness at all.

Skinny hands knot in his haori, scrabble against the leather slats of Kurogane’s armour — but then Fai’s tongue stabs into his mouth with all the subtlety of a dagger to the throat, and Kurogane groans out an agonised hiss of pleasure as Fai drags him down, down and kisses him like a man drowning.

It’s good. It’s so fucking _good_ , and it’s also the worst possible thing they could be doing. Three months alone with no kids and no manjuu has driven them both around the bend in the worst way possible. But Fai’s hot and Fai’s _wanting_ and Fai’s biting at his lips with tongue and teeth and that hungry mouth, and Kurogane’s been fucking desperate to give the wizard exactly what he’s been asking for even since he stood over the groaning body of the poor bastard he utterly wrecked and fixed Kurogane with a black look that _burned_.

A skinny leg hooks the back of Kurogane’s knee, reels him in close; Fai spits something that sounds positively murderous in that sing-song warble of his between the heat of their mouths, and the slide of his lips turns filthy with a speed and an intent that leaves Kurogane _aching_.

Yeah, he’s gonna regret this in the morning. Yeah, there’s gonna be trouble when the commander in charge of their platoon realises Fai humiliated the sot that jumped them. But right now — right fucking now with Fai’s hands scratching lines of need up the length of his spine and Fai’s mouth a blister of wanting against his own that bleeds heat down his throat like he’s swallowed embers — right now Kurogane’s gonna take everything he can and damn the fucking consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Fai: [does something violent]
> 
> Kurogane: I'm gay


End file.
